


safe and sound

by chickennugget



Series: soulmates [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought we were friends how could you do this to me"</p><p> </p><p>even though this is a sequel to in his arms you dont necessarily have to read it to comprehend this story but it would help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam knew that he had to tell Zayn they were soul mates but he didn’t know how. More and more time passed but every time Liam was going to tell Zayn he became afraid. It had gotten to the point where Zayn _knew_ that Liam had something to tell him. This made Liam feel even more stressed out than before.

They were lounging around Liam’s apartment and to no surprise Liam was toying with the idea of how to tell Zayn.

“What if my soul mate is dead?” Zayn questioned. “I bet Perrie killed her just so there was no competition.”

“What if she’s a he?” Liam proposed.

“Oh my god. I never thought of that.” Zayn remarked sitting up. A few seconds later Zayn was pulling Liam up to a standing position.

“Where are we going?” Liam asked.

“To the all the gay bars in town.” Zayn replied dragging Liam out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam had one week to tell Zayn. He had exactly one week before all of the boys were going to a water park. At the water park Liam would have to take off his shirt and Zayn would see. Everyone would see actually. In a burst of pure confidence Liam rolled out of bed, threw on a tankop and headed to Zayn’s house.

A shirtless Zayn peered out the door. “What the hell Liam. It’s eight in the morning.” Zayn complained.

“Oh.” Liam shrugged checking his watch while letting himself in.

“Since you’re here you have to make me breakfast.” Zayn stated.

“Alright.” Liam agreed only because he was about to reveal life changing news to the boy.

Liam walked into Zayn’s kitchen and began to look around for something to cook.

“Zayn!” he called out. “All you have in here is a bottle of water.”

“Really?” Zayn replied wandering in.

“I’ll just order a pizza” Zayn suggested.

“It’s 8am”

“Chinese food?”

“Zayn.” Liam sighed.

“Grocery shopping?”

“There you go.” Liam agreed.

After waiting for what seemed like hours Zayn was ready to go to the store. Once they arrived Liam made Zayn get a cart. Instead of pushing the cart like a normal adult Zayn jumped onto the cart and rode it like a scooter in the way that small children did.

“Loosen up Liam” Zayn called zipping down the aisle past Liam.

For such a skinny lad Zayn had horrible eating habits. When Liam finally caught up to him he had a cart full of frozen dinners and energy drinks. Liam made the boy put all of the items back and then took control of the cart putting in things that actually needed to be cooked.

“You’re so domestic.” Zayn complimented following behind Liam observing the items he was choosing. Liam flushed at his words and just laughed at his reflection.

Eventually Liam decided that there was enough things to last Zayn for a while and they checked out before heading back to Zayn’s house for a proper breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started off with the full intention of the big reveal but i chickened out sorry


	3. Chapter 3

“Liam I don’t know how to swim.” Zayn stated.

“How am I supposed to go to a water park if I can’t swim?” He mused

“You don’t have to get in the water” Liam suggested.

“Then what’s the point of going” Zayn questioned.

The boys were both quiet for a moment thinking.

“Teach me how to swim.” Zayn requested.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” Zayn said getting up pulling Liam along with him.

The two boys put on swim trunks and headed out to the pool. Liam sat on the edge and then Zayn plopped down next to him.

“No. you have to get into the water.” Liam laughed.

“Oh.” Zayn remarked. “One second then.”

Zayn ran off and minutes later he returned wearing bright orange swim floaties.

“I feel safe now.” He stated slowly sliding getting into the water and standing in front of Liam.

“You didn’t feel safe with me sitting here?” Liam joked.

“You don’t have your action man haircut anymore so I’ve lost some faith in your abilities.” Zayn bantered back.

Liam tried to teach Zayn how to swim without getting into the water but it was almost impossible. Zayn wasn’t grasping the concept. Liam didn’t want to reveal himself this way but he felt as if there was no way to get around not taking his shirt off. Suddenly he was shaken out of his thoughts by the feeling of Zayn grabbing both of his hands and pulling him into the water. Liam’s white t-shirt became thin and see-through. Zayn’s giggles stopped as he looked and saw the mark on Liam’s chest.

“Sick mate when did you get a tattoo?” Zayn questioned coming closer.

Liam could tell by the look on his face that he already knew.

“You wanna go inside?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah that would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally did it :) i was going to make this chapter way longer but my roommate is yelling at me to go to bed so i will just give you this


End file.
